Tonne l'orage
by LilyKiss
Summary: Il y a bien des choses que Roy cache. La vérité sur sa relation avec Riza, mais aussi sa trouille bleue de l'orage. Alors quand son équipe se retrouve en pleine campagne avec un gros orage... Une petite fanfic pas aussi palpitantes que le résumé le laisse penser, mais l'écrire m'a amusé, j'espère que vous aussi en la lisant ! K pour quelques allusions, mais rien de bien méchant.


Disclaimer : si cette histoire est toute droit sortie de mon imagination, les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et les chansons à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Cette fanfic est la première que j'ai écrite. J'en ai fait d'autre que je trouve mieux depuis, mais je commence par poster la première, ce que je trouve plus logique. Si vous la lisez jusqu'au bout, merci ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! :)

L'équipe de Mustang est en mission. Il se retrouvent le soir seuls dans une maison à l'écart, l'orage gronde au loin.

\- Flûte, il va faire orage ! annonce Havoc, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche.

\- Oui et pas un petit en plus, vu les éclairs qu'on voit au loin, lui répondit Breda.

\- Ah, j'aime pas l'orage... se lamenta Fuery

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur de l'orage ? s'étonna Falman.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'aime pas ça c'est tout ! La foudre est tombée trois fois sur ma maison quand j'étais petit !

\- Ah oui, forcément, c'est pas très rassurant...

Le fumeur le coupa :

\- Remarquez, une fois, j'ai couché avec une nana qui avait une peur bleue de l'orage et...

\- Hum, hum ! Havoc !

\- Ne tirez pas lieutenant ! Je ne raconterez pas la fin ! Je vous le jure !

C'est marrant comme un simple flingue pointé sur un homme peut lui couper toute envie de raconter ses prouesses au lit. Que voulez-vous, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye se doit de coller à sa réputation : dès que la conversation s'égare un peu, il faut que je sorte mon revolver. Pour tout vous dire, c'est même devenu un réflexe...

Pour dévier le sujet, Breda est courageusement revenu à l'attaque :

\- Et vous colonel, l'orage ça vous inquiète ?

 _La_ question à ne pas poser au colonel Mustang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a une trouille monstre à chaque orage. Mais, forcément, fierté masculine oblige, il a nié avec conviction toute peur, même minime, de l'orage.

Comme celui-ci était encore loin, nous avons put dîner en paix. Après manger, alors que nous allions regagner nos chambres, je sortis un jeu de cartes.

\- Vous voulez faire une partie ?

\- La vache, Hawkeye ! s'étonna Havoc. C'est l'orage qui vous rend joueuse ? Enfin, je veux dire...

\- C'est rare que vous proposiez, mais pourquoi pas ?

La dernière réplique venait du colonel, plus qu'heureux que je lui épargne de rester seul dans sa chambre avec l'orage au-dessus de nos têtes. Ce qui en fait, était mon but dès le départ. Toujours compter sur sa subordonnée/amante-cachée pour vous sortir du pétrin en toute discrétion.

Nous fîmes plusieurs parties, avant que Breda ne se lève pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint avec une guitare :

\- J'ai trouvé ça sur une commode en passant.

\- Et tu sais en jouer ?

\- Un peu, mais il me semble que le colonel est meilleur que moi.

\- C'est vrai colonel ? Je ne savait pas que vous saviez jouer de la guitare.

Toujours compter sur Fuery pour ne pas connaître les potins. Roy pris la guitare et joua quelques notes.

\- C'est un bel instrument. Vous voulez quelle chanson ?

\- Parce que vous chantez aussi ?

\- Je n'ai pas la voix du lieutenant mais je me débrouille.

 _Et paf, vas-y, t'a qu'a me demander de faire un concert aussi !_ Ce qui était son but en fait.

\- Lieutenant, choisissez, me proposa Falman. Et chantez pour l'accompagner.

Il a bien fallu que je dise oui, ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux de chiens battus.

\- Ok. Mais vous choisissez la chanson.

Après concertation, il choisirent une chanson à propos d'une femme qui attend que passe le temps pour qu'arrive son prince charmant. *1*

J'ai une voix tout à fait potable et je sais comment la mettre en avant. Et Roy est un très bon guitariste. Résultat, on les a bluffés. Ils ont demandé plusieurs autres chansons, que Roy et moi chantions a tour de rôle (voire en duo).

Havoc demanda :

\- Vous savez jouez de la guitare aussi lieutenant ?

\- Je me débrouille.

Le colonel me tendis la guitare. Je fis mine de réfléchir puis jouait les premières notes. Il sourit et de renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil.

J'avais choisi une ballade, un peu naïve mais d'actualité, puisqu'elle parlait de tonnerre et d'orage, _Les souliers de Lady Fae_. *2*

« Soufflent les vents, tonne l'orage, pleurent les enfants dans leur lit sans bouger. Nul ne sait jamais les consoler sans raconter l'histoire de Lady Fae. […] Depuis ce temps, tous les enfants sages ont entendus mille fois cette chanson du passé. Par-delà le fort ils se sont épousés, laissant derrière eux les souliers de Lady Fae. »

J'ai souvent chanté cette balade à Roy lors des soirs d'orages. Je savais exactement l'effet qu'elle allait produire, conjuguée à la journée passée à battre la campagne pour trouver la planque de notre suspect.

Lorsque la dernière note eu finie de résonner, je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres, faisant signe à mes collègues de ne pas parler trop fort. Ils suivirent mon regard et virent leur supérieur endormi. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils me remercièrent pour les chansons et allèrent se coucher, me laissant seule avec Roy.

Je le regardais dormir quelques instants. Il était attendrissant comme cela, paisible, un doux sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Je repensait à toutes ses soirées d'orages que nous avions passés ensemble, lui me serrant dans ses bras et oubliant ses peurs dans le goût de mes baisers. Il finissait par s'endormir, la tête nichée dans mon cou, ses bras autour de ma taille. Ces moments me manquaient.

Comme je savais qu'il allait avoir le dos en compote s'il restait dormir dans ce fauteuil, je m'approchais de lui et lui secouait doucement l'épaule :

\- Colonel, réveillez-vous !

\- Mmmh... Laisse-moi dormir...

\- Vous allez avoir mal partout si vous restez dormir ici. Allez vous coucher dans votre lit.

\- Mmmhh...

Puisque la méthode subordonnée/supérieur ne marchait pas, après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne nous regardait en douce, spécialité de mes collègues, je tentais la méthode plus douce, mais beaucoup moins professionnelle, du bisous sur la joue en lui chuchotant a l'oreille de se réveiller et en promettant monts et merveilles sur ma tenue du lendemain. C'est que je le connais le bougre !

Résultat, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva péniblement, avançant au radar vers sa chambre. En chemin, il me pris par la taille et m'entraîna avec lui. Comme je n'allais certainement pas coucher avec lui alors que les oreilles de nos collègues traînaient un peu partout, je m'écartais, style « je-vérifie-qu'il-ne-va-pas-tomber-de-sommeil-entre-la-porte-et-le-lit-histoire-de-pas-le-trouver-assommé-demain-matin ».

Nos camarades pensaient que nous ne savions pas qu'il pariaient sur notre couple depuis qu'il nous connaissent. Entre la première fois où nous nous dirons « je t'aime », notre premier baiser, notre première nuit ensemble, etc. ils ont de quoi remplir un livre de comptes entier. Tout ça pour rien, parce que dans la majorité de leurs paris, ils partent du principe que l'on a jamais été ensemble avant. Donc pour toute les « premières », ils peuvent remballer leurs paris. Mais bon, c'est marrant de les faire tourner en bourrique à force de les voir chercher un double – voire triple – sens à nos dialogues. Je rajoute que Roy s'amuse beaucoup à sortir des phrases à plusieurs sens, dont au moins un est pire que suggestif.

Une fois dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur le lit et le regardait se changer pour la nuit. Voir Roy se déshabiller, c'est encore mieux que de déballer ses cadeaux de Noël. Ce mec est une vrai bombe. Bref, je me levais lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit. Il me fit signe de me pencher vers lui. Il m'embrassa et me murmura un « Bonne nuit, princesse » contre mes lèvres. Je dû vraiment faire un effort pour ne pas m'allonger contre lui pour dormir. A la place, je déposais un baiser sur son front et chuchotais : « Bonne nuit Roy ». Puis je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il dormait déjà, malgré le tonnerre qui continuais de gronder.

Je gloussais intérieurement en imaginant Havoc, l'oreille collée à la paroi de sa chambre pour tenter de savoir si j'étais resté dormir avec le colonel.

Puis j'allais me coucher dans ma chambre, trouvant mon lit bien vaste pour moi toute seule. Cette nuit-là, mes rêves furent peuplés de mots doux chuchotés à l'oreille et de baisers langoureux. Mais tant que Roy ne serait pas devenu Président et que les lois concernant les relations entre militaires resteraient ce qu'elles étaient, ces rêves resteraient des rêves, aussi agréables soient-ils.

*1* Riza chante _Elle Attend_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Je trouve qu'elle colle assez bien à ce que fait Riza, même si elle ne se contente pas de frotter ses couverts en argents ^^

*2* Cette chanson vient des chansons autour du monde du _Donjon de Nahleubeuk_ , une série d'histoires audio, romans et BD à mourir de rire (que je conseille au passage) . Cette chanson est l'une des rares à ne pas faire pleurer de rire. Elle est sur youtube pour ceux qui veulent l'entendre.


End file.
